


Not Good Enough

by daelisix



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7
Genre: F/M, Jackson is your brother, day6 in music club, got7 and day6 are friends of course, got7 in dance club, schoolmate Day6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daelisix/pseuds/daelisix
Summary: * Did not proofread so excuse the mistakes (spelling/grammar/tenses)* The 'be confident' advice that Sungjin said in this ff, was his actual words irl





	1. Good

You suddenly stopped grooving while the song still continued when you heard the door open. You cleared your throat and ran a hand through your hair as the other hand rested on your waist.

“Sungjin…”

He raised both of his eyebrows and gaiety mirrored on his eyes before he scanned the room. “No one’s here yet?” He asked referring to your brother and his friends.

You walked towards the music player and stopped the music before getting a face towel to wipe your sweat. You shook your head as you answer “Not yet. They’re on their way though. You got plans?”

You saw a querying expression at his eyes as his right brow raised again.  “Why did you stop?”

You put down your face towel before turning at him and gave a small smile while shaking your head a little “It’s not like it’s worthy to watch me dancing.” You shrugged your shoulders “I’m not good enough”

You heard him murmur something as he ruffled your hair. _Huh! I’m being treated as a little sister again, huh?_ And before you could even ask what he said, you both heard your brother’s voice and both of your heads turned to the door.

Everyone greeted you and Sungjin and you both greeted them back. You eyed Yugyeom and thought of asking him a favor about something but shrugged it off. He might tell others.

You sighed and bid your goodbye to everyone.

“Are you going home?” Your brother asked.

“No, Jackson.” You answered “ _B_ is gonna fetch me and we’ll gonna grab some Bubbletea with the others”

“Is it the usual guy friend?” Mark queried and Jinyoung whistled when you nodded.

When you said your goodbye again, you eyed Sungjin before leaving the dance hall but he didn’t even glance. _Tch. Why so cold all of a sudden?_ You tried not to mind as you took a step.

“Take care, okay? Text me when you’re going home and I’ll fetch you” Jackson said before you went out of their sight.

Evening came and you sat in front of your laptop. You mentally frowned when no Facebook notification from him was received. _He used to always like my posts, though. What’s wrong with him today?_ You adjusted to your seat when a notification came. It was a tagged photo by your friend and your heart skipped a beat when you saw his name on the notification.

_Sungjin Park reacted to a photo you are tagged in_

You creased your forehead after reading it. He never _reacts_ to your posts, just _like_ , so why now, and a _love_ react even? _Hm, maybe he just accidentally clicked it._

You purposely stayed up late to check if he’s gonna message you just to nag at you as to why you’re not yet asleep. He usually does that but almost 1:30 in the morning and you haven’t gotten any. You shook your head and asked yourself why you even bother wait for something to happen.

You were playing with your pen during your class one day as your thoughts start to wander away. You kept thinking about the favor you were going to ask Yugyeom last week, contemplating if you should ask and trust him or find someone else. _I’m sure there’s someone else who could help me._ As if on cue, you saw Brian, Sungjin’s friend, passed your classroom. And as if a light bulb appeared on top of your head you murmured to yourself ‘ _perfect_!’

You texted your brother right away to ask when does the modern music club practice. You hurriedly went to the club’s room after class only to find Sungjin sitting alone with Atom, his guitar, on his lap.

You were about to step back when he motioned you to come in. You mentally rolled your eyes. _Great timing_. You sighed and finally took a step to come inside. You were biting your lower lip, hoping it wouldn’t be awkward. _Is he still going to be cold today?_ And to answer your question, he called you to sit in front of him. You unconsciously raised both of your eyebrows in surprise but composed yourself right away.

He ran his hand through his hair before strumming the guitar. Your mouth opened slightly in admiration. Oh how you want to run your fingers through his soft hair, too. You wanted to slap yourself but you couldn’t deny that you really love his soft hair and seeing him stroke it. _Same mannerism._

He started singing. He said it was an English version of one of the famous Korean songs that Brian and Jae translated. You can’t take your eyes off of him as he kept on wiggling his eyebrows and smirk while singing. _Sexy_. You took a gulp with what you thought. It’s a love-hate feeling. You kind of want him to stop but you love it so much.

As he sang another song, you still can’t stop admiring everything about him. You felt like everything stopped, including your heart, as you stare at him singing.

You don’t know as to why your heart is aching. Is it the song that tells about life; the challenges and fears; that says there’s a need for change from being frustrated of yourself and other people; that talks about how you work hard trying to make a progress but nothing’s going your way? Or is it just simply him who always make your heart melt with his smirks?

You sang along in the chorus and you see mirth became evident on his eyes. He smirked more and shook his head a bit as he continued strumming. Your gazes locked as if you both have your own world until you heard the door open and someone panting.

You blinked twice to break the eye contact and saw Brian who seemed like he just ran to get to their club’s room. He instantly smiled at you and greeted you. You stood up and gave him a small paper, which you tore from your notebook earlier, with a note on it.

His eyebrows raised after reading it as he nodded slowly. With a grin on his face, he looked at you and did a nose scrunch before sliding his right index finger on your nose and you giggled because of his sweet gesture.

“Later”, he mumbled as you felt Sungjin move behind you.

You turned and saw him put Atom on its stand as he walk to take Baron, his black and white electric guitar. Brian excused himself and put his bag on a chair before walking towards Lisa, his bass. You smiled to yourself as you think of how cute they are, naming their instruments.

After a little while the other members of the club came; Jae with a box of pizza, the other box is with Wonpil, and Dowoon with big bottles of drinks.

They asked you to eat with them and you didn’t decline. Jae was so hype with his non-stop talking and you caught Dowoon trying to pull a prank on Wonpil but didn’t work, Brian being extra when laughing that he even fell off his hair, and there’s Sungjin who kept on trying to keep the table clean while all of you are eating.

You watched them practice and you were creasing your forehead because Sungjin kept on making mistakes. He seemed grumpy. _Why is he being moody? He was just fine earlier._ You pouted as you remember him smiling and smirking while singing.

They called it a day since Sungjin has seemed off since they started. Brian went to you immediately. “Let’s go?” he queried before you bid your goodbyes but Sungjin didn’t even bother to land a glance on you.

You and Brian went to his place. You thanked him for accepting your favor despite the school works and club practices. Sometimes you can’t believe how talented this man is and how he is able to manage everything.

“Why did you ask me though?” He suddenly questioned “Your brother is a dancer and his friends are, too. Oh! And there’s Yugyeom, the dancing machine.”

You sighed “I’m…” you trailed off before biting your lip “too shy, I guess? I know my brother supports me but I think it’s just my insecurities eating me up. And Yugyeom… I don’t know if I can trust that guy to not tell anyone about my favor of teaching me dance”

Days like that continued. You would often come to their club’s room and watch them practice, wait for Brian and go to their house and he’d help you improve your dancing skills. You’ve always wanted to dance like your brother but you’d always feel you’re not good enough with people comparing you to him. You have nothing against Jackson, you love your brother so much and he’s even a gentleman. It’s just that you just really want to be as good as him or if not, even just close to how good he is.

“Why are you wearing a short shorts?” Sungjin remarked when you arrived at Dowoon’s house. They will have their practice there since Dowoon has his personal drum set and Brian invited you to come. The others don’t seem to mind though since they know that Brian is helping you with something.

You knitted your eyebrows as you look at him “This is not a short shorts”

“It is.”

“It’s just two inches above my knees. It’s not that short”

“It is.”

You rolled your eyes in surrender. _He’s such a nag. Jae should change his nickname from Bob the builder to Nagging King or just simply Bob to Nag._

Jae called you to eat and you followed him to the kitchen. You rested your elbows on the kitchen counter, chin on both of hands.

“Why are you pouting? Are you fine?” Brian queried

“Bob is such a nag” you decided to call him the nickname that Jae gave him just to annoy him and Jae got hyped by hearing you refer to Sungjin as Bob.

You got a bit startled when he wiped your face with a tissue when you were eating. “You’re such a kid” he mumbled as he tried to keep it cool through wiping the kitchen counter with another tissue.

_I am not a kid! Stop treating me like a little sister, d*mn it!_

“You’re such a clean freak, Bob”

His eyebrows raised and turned his head to look at you. You ran your fingers through your hair as you waited for his reaction but he just went back to wiping the kitchen counter.

“Don’t wear shorts next time and eat properly.”

You rolled your eyes “Are you my dad or what?”

Instead of retorting he just gave you his usual ‘mad’ expression which made you pressed your lips together and gave him a tight smile. He didn’t manage to reply because your phone rang. It was your friend asking you where you are

“Was that Jackson?” Wonpil asked and you shook your head.

“It was B, my friend”

“Oh, the usual guy friend?” Sungjin commented with a sarcastic face and you just shrugged your shoulders. _Is he gonna be grumpy again?_

Couple of weeks has passed and it’s finally the day for the dance audition for your year level. You were so nervous that even Brian was trying to lift your mood up you can’t just keep calm. You’re just so thankful that no one from the dance club, your brother and his friends, were there. Although they’re going to watch the final auditions, you were thinking that at least if you fail today, you won’t embarrass yourself to them.

Your eyes widened when you stood at the center and found Sungjin near the gymnasium’s entrance. _Why the heck is he here?_ Your heartbeat was pounding so hard and loud, even louder than the music for you.

You heaved a sigh after you danced. _I did my best, I didn’t make any mistakes_. Your eyes scanned the bleachers and saw Brian giving you a two thumbs up with a smile and despite being anxious, you somehow felt at ease.

But your world seemed to crumble when you saw the result posted on one of the bulletin boards. Your name wasn’t on the list. You mustered up all the strength to hold your tears back and compose yourself as you try to walk fast to a place in school where no one usually goes. When you finally arrived at the back of one of the buildings, you let your tears fell. You tried to suppress any sound to escape when suddenly a hand grabbed your wrist and pulled you.

Now, you found your face buried on Sungjin’s chest as his right hand hold the back of your head. You didn’t bother pulling back. You just let yourself cry on his chest. He didn’t bother say something, too and just let you free your tears. You snuggled more to find comfort as his other hand draped around your waist.

“I knew it. I’m not good enough.” You sniffed

A minute of silence before you finally heard him speak. “But you’re good enough; you’ve always been—good enough for me”

You didn’t know if it was an imagination but you think you just felt his lips touch the top of your head as he pulled you closer and wait for you to finally calm downn. 


	2. Not Bad

The past 2 weeks that passed have been like a game of cat and mouse or hide-and-seek. You got over the audition unexpectedly fast; but there’s one thing you can’t get over with—being enveloped in _his_ arms.

It didn’t hit you at first but the moment you laid yourself on your bed that night, you felt your blood rush up to your cheeks. It still feels the same until today. You’ve had multiple skinships with Sungjin before but you don’t know what’s so different with what happened weeks ago that you can’t seem to make yourself face him.

Was it his words? _‘You’ve always been good enough for me’_ Was it the touch of his lips on the top of your head? You don’t know. And just by thinking about it made you turn into a tomato. You were engulfed by heat and it’s as if you can see smoke coming out from your face.

You went back to your senses when you heard someone call his name. With a speed of light, you closed the book you were reading and stood up to leave the library; but the moment you turned your back, he was the first one you saw. Fortunately, he wasn't looking. You hastily paced towards one of the shelves to _return_ the book you were reading and definitely _not_ to hide.

You cautiously trod to the other end of the aisle only to be greeted by a broad chest.

“Sorry”, you mumbled as you looked up and a serious face mirrored yours. You swallowed a lump and took a step back “Sorry”, you stated again, not meeting his eyes, and tried to take another step but he draped his arm on your waist and pulled you closer.

As if it’s a sin to breathe, you didn’t let the air out of your system.

His eyes were fierce; his gaze was piercing that you couldn’t help but look down.

“I’m getting sick of it”, he uttered.

Playing innocent, you raised your brows and asked what he was talking about as you finally exhaled.

“Stop avoiding me.”

“I’m not”, you deadpanned; his gaze went from your face to your hand, looking at your index finger that you’re unconsciously tapping on the side of the book you’re holding.

He fixed his eyes on your face once more. "Stop lying", he remarked, motioning his head to your hand. Only then you realized you were doing your mannerism when you're lying.

_So he knew about my finger tapping._

He released you from his hold; unaware, you pouted from the slight disappointment.

"Stop it, okay?" he asserted as he ruffled your hair which made you pout even more; he smirked at the sight of you sulking.

"Whatever", you rolled your eyes and turned your back; this time, he let you go.

After that audition and little incident in the library, you’re back to your normal life—school, studying, watching dance covers, idol groups’ performances, and dancing in secret.

_naega deo dagagaji mothage  
deo saranghaji mothage hae_

You panted and strode to get your towel. You were sweating a lot after you dance what you’ve learned from watching your brother’s practices for the past few days.

“You know, you’re actually really good at dancing”, the familiar voice startled you as you turned to face him. “There’s only one thing lacking: confidence. You dance perfectly when you’re alone and you dance almost-perfectly when not; because you lose your confidence.”

“It’s not like I’m gonna dance in the crowd so I’m fine with dancing alone”

“Really?” he raised a brow “Then why did you cry hard when you failed the audition?”

Not knowing what to respond, you dropped your gaze and bit your lower lip. He stepped closer and grabbed your wrist.

“What are you doing? Where are you taking me?”

 You didn’t get a response even until you got in his car and drove you to who-knows-where. You finally got an answer when he stopped the car to a familiar street.

“Han River. Seriously?”

He responded with a shrug and motioned you to get off the car. You rolled your eyes in disbelief and started marching with annoyance to follow him. Wow, he didn’t even bother to wait for you to get off first before starting to walk.

You exhaled a sharp breath.

“You know, if you were dumped by your date and you have no one to be with right now, please don’t drag me and find someone else”

“I wasn’t dumped. And I don’t have a date.” He halted and turned to face you “Unless you want to have one with me right now”

You rolled your eyes, looking away, in irritation—irritation from making your heart dance to the beat you didn’t expect it to. It’s supposed to dance to the beat of a slow music but suddenly, it started dancing to an upbeat one.

He smirked in amusement, which, fortunately, you didn’t see because you’d end up having a heart attack if ever; yet, unfortunately, because you’ve always loved his smirks.

You, then, almost dropped your heart when a firm hand grasped your wrist. Not that you’re complaining, though.

You both walked for a couple of minutes until you stopped at a sea point promenade. There were a fair number of people in the area, minding their own businesses.

“What are we doing here?”

His lopsided smile made your heartbeat rise again. You felt a tickle on your stomach, which you don’t know if caused by nervousness (from something he seems to be planning) or by that smile that makes your heart go wild.

He fished his phone out of his pocket and played a song you’re quite familiar with. Hearing the intro of the song puzzled you. He started nodding to the beat, raising his hands as if trying to get the crowd join him. When you heard that iconic “JYP” whisper, followed by “Two P.M.”, you’re 200% sure it’s the song you’re thinking.

_again and again and again and again_

When he started dancing, you couldn’t help but chuckle. Seeing his facial expression made you laugh. Then, you realized you’re in a public place. You wanted to pretend you don’t know him but there were already few people looking.

“What are you doing? Stop it” You demanded in between your chortle.

“C’mon. Dance with me” He encouraged as he started singing, too “Again and again and again and again”

You shook your head, still laughing. He continued to persuade you and you reject him every time. He didn’t stop dancing and when it’s time for chorus, you wanted to stop him again.

“Are you swimming in the air or what?” Your eyes were already teary from laughing.

“It’s the dance step” Looking serious, he continued “again and again and again and again”

“Seriously, though.” You took a breath “Stop that. C’mon.”

Laughing slightly, he finally took a break from his little performance. “How was it? Not bad, huh?”

Smiling, you shook your head and scoffed teasingly “Whatever.”

He ruffled your hair and the curve on your face started to fade. _Am I being treated as a kid, again?_ You unconsciously sighed. He raised a brow in curiosity.

“What is it? What’s the problem?” You raised your head to look at him, widened your eyes in surprise and shook your head “You still think you can’t do it?” You raised your left eyebrow in confusion “C’mon. You just need to work it out. Let’s build up your confidence.”

“Ugh” Your shoulder dropped

“Dance with me”

It was just a simple sentence. It’s just a casual invitation—an invitation for a cause (to build your self-esteem)—but it still made your heart do multiple flips.

“It’s embarrassing, though”

“At least you’re not alone. Let’s be embarrassing together.” He stretched his arm and offered his hand

Biting your lower lip to curb your smile from showing, you were cursing in your head thinking there he goes again, doing something simple but the effect on you isn’t simple at all. Giving up, you took his hand and accepted the invitation.

He played _If You Do_ , the song you were dancing to earlier. You were a bit surprised that he knows the dance. He didn’t miss a step. You were both dancing and laughing together. You forgot about the people. You were so happy to mind the stares and the laughs. You’re too overwhelmed because for the first time in a long time, you’re having fun while dancing.

You remembered the feeling when you fell in love with dancing and when you first tried it. For the past years, you were just focused on how to be a ‘good’ dancer. You were frustrated and pressured. You didn’t say a thing but this means a lot to you and you’re so grateful he did this—and you’re extra grateful because _he’s_ the one who made you do this and made you feel this feeling again.

“How d’you do that?”, you queried in between pants after the dance; leaning your back on the railing.

“Do what?”, he questioned back as he rested his forearms on the railing, facing the sea.

“Be confident?”

“Well, if I have to do something well that I’m not good at, that would be a burden”, he looked at the sea and smiled contently “But as for dancing, I can just show how bad I am as it is. I don’t have to be good. There are no worries, so I can be confident. I think _‘am I not the most confident person when I dance?’_ ”

You scoffed and he smiled widely. He landed a glance on you before turning his gaze back to the sea. You turned and positioned yourself like him.

“I believe I pour all my confidence into dancing. In fact, you don’t have to be afraid that you won’t be good. It’s okay to be bad at it. It doesn’t matter if you’re off beat. Just show that _‘I’m expressing this’_ , and then people will laugh along. Everyone will enjoy it as it is.”

That really touched your heart. You started to think that, in time, you’d be able to express yourself confidently, too. You started to feel like you really could.

 _“If I couldn’t believe in myself, then I’d believe in you”_ You tried to tell yourself but unfortunately, you said it audibly.

“That’s right. Believe in me.” He started dancing ‘ _Again & Again’ _once more “See this? Not bad, right? You just have to be confident” He stopped dancing with a smug on his face

“Yeah, right. Not bad”, you agreed with unrestrained beam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Did not proofread so excuse the mistakes (spelling/grammar/tenses)  
> * The 'be confident' advice that Sungjin said in this ff, was his actual words irl


End file.
